


Little by Little

by xoxoshipsinthenight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Big Brother Dean, Brother-Sister Relationships, Caring Dean, Caring Sam, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Opening Up, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Therapist Sam, Trigger Warnings, possible trigger, reader has built a wall, sister reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoshipsinthenight/pseuds/xoxoshipsinthenight
Summary: Reader is Dean's little sister. She has built up a wall and hasn't opened up to him about anything, so he asks her to see a therapist Dr. Sam Campbell. But will Sam get through?





	1. Hesitation

“Come on. Please?” He whispered. You looked up at the green eyes that belonged to your big brother. He was crouched down in front of you. You were sitting in a corner, knees at your chest. Hands on your ears.

“Dean” you whispered.

“Just one session. Dr. Campbell is great to talk to.”

“I don’t need therapy.”

“I didn’t say therapy. I said someone to talk to.” 

“I could talk to you” you said barely audible, but he heard.

“I would love that, but you haven’t. Y/n, sweetheart, just once. That’s all I’m asking.” You nodded. 

Dean kissed your forehead and helped you up. He pulled you in a tight hug and held you close. After a few minutes you went to brush your teeth and get ready for your big meeting with Dr. Sam Campbell. You tied your black converse and stood up to red flannel in your face. 

“My lucky shirt. Thought you might like it.” Dean cracked half a smile.

“Thanks” you half smiled and pulled it on.

The car ride was silent, except for your shaking leg. You played with your nails and looked out the window. Dean would steal glances at you. He wished that you would open up and talk to him. He’s your big brother and would love to know what was going on in that head of yours. 

He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the impala. He noticed you holding your breath a bit, he squeezed your hand and you looked over at him and let out your breath. He squeezed your hand again and your breathed in and then in again and again. Dean unbuckled you and got out of the car. He pulled open the door on your side and turned you so your legs were on the ground. You leaned forward and he placed your hand on his chest.

“In two, three, four” he whispered an you did “out two, three, four.” You did. “Good. Again, in two, three, four. Out two, three, four.”

Your breathing steadied, looked up at your brother and he wiped your tears. You nodded and he got you out of the car. You walked hand and hand into the office and you sat down on the chair taking deep breaths. You looked around the room and found it to be comforting. You heard your brother talking to someone and you looked up.

Your brother was talking to taller man. He had hazel eyes, his hair was chestnut brown, went to his neck. Something about him seemed calming and you felt safe. He looked over at you and gave a soft smile. You gave a slight smile and then averted your eyes. Dean walked over and sat beside you.

“Baby girl, Dr. Campbell is ready whenever you are.” Dean said.

“Take your time Y/n” Dr. Campbell said. 

“Dean, cou-could you-um-co-would it be okay if you-maybe- if you” you stammered.

“Do you want me to go?” he asked sweetly and you nodded. “You got it.” He smiled, kissing the side of your head and standing up. He nodded at Dr. Campbell and left.

“I-I’m re-ready” you said shaking a bit.

“Take as long as you need. You’re my last appointment today.” He said.

“Thank you, Dr. Campbell.”

“You can call me Sam, if you’d like.” He offered and you nodded.

“Do-do you know about me?” 

“All I know is that your name is Y/n Winchester and that you are twenty years old.” 

“Oh” you said quietly. 

“May I sit beside you?” he asked nicely. 

You nodded, but dropped your eyes to the floor. Sam walked over and sat beside you. You fiddled with your fingers and bracelets you wore. You played with the leather bracelet that Dean made from his old leather jacket that he and your dad John used to wear.

“That’s a cool bracelet” Sam said. You looked up and smiled a bit.

“Thanks. My brother made it for me.” You two sat in silence for another minute and then you turned and looked at the kind man. “If you-if you want we can go into your office.” You said shyly.

“If you’re ready.” He smiled and you nodded.

He waited for you to make the first move. You stood up, so did he, you walked towards his office and walked in. He quietly closed the door while you took in the room. It had one wall that was exposed brick, the rest of the walls were beige. There were a few book shelves on the wall and his desk was opposite the door. There was a nice comfy grey couch against the brick wall. You hesitated and then walked and looked at the couch. Sam stood by his desk. You turned and sat down, with a surprised look on your face.

“Are you okay?” he asked with a slight chuckle.

“The couch looked comfy, but I wasn’t expecting it to be comfy. It is” you blushed a little, but didn’t look up.

“Good, I’m glad” Sam sat in his chair opposite the couch you were on. 

“Where do you want me to start?” you asked.

“Where do you want to start?”

“I don’t want to be here” you said quietly.

“Okay. Why don’t we start there.” He said simply. 

“Okay.”

You opened your mouth and then closed it. Fiddling with your bracelets, you took a deep breath and tried again. You closed your mouth again, not wanting to look up. You didn’t really know where to start, you didn’t want to talk. You’ve built up this wall, that you didn’t let anyone see. 

Sam just waited patiently for you; he did not press you, or try to get you to talk. He knew when you were ready, you would speak. You didn’t realize, but you started to cry. You didn’t realize that Sam had grabbed a Kleenex and stood up, handing it to you. You took it from him, still not looking and held it in your hand. Sam sat back in his chair.

You bolted up and quickly left the room, Sam close behind you. You were shaking and looked around the room, you needed air, and you felt dizzy. You didn’t want to be here, you wanted to be outside. You got in a corner like you usually did when you were scared and sat down, knees to your chest. Dean did worn Sam about this.

You rested your head against your knees, arms covering your ears. Sam carefully knelt in front of you, sitting on his knees. He didn’t touch you, he just waited for a moment before speaking.

“Y/n, can you hear me?” he asked quietly and you nodded. “Good. Can you look at me?” you shook your head. “Okay. That’s okay. Do you want anything?” you shook your head. 

A few minute later you removed your hands from your ears, but still had your hands up. You slowly looked up and saw Sam sitting on the ground in front of you. He smiled at you in a comforting way and looked towards the door of his office.

“Sorry, Dr. Campbell.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Would you like to tell me what happened?”

“I don’t know.” You whispered.

“No?”

“I guess I got uncomfortable with the room, with the office.”

“I see. Where’s your favorite place?” 

“Um…this-there’s this park, it’s quiet and there’s a tree, I like to sit under it and listen to music. Take in the fresh air. It’s my quiet place.” Sam nodded.

“You know, I would really like to talk to you. About whatever. Your favorite place, why do you like that place so much, what’s special about that tree?”

“Dean took me there one day when our dad was out. He was twenty, I was five. We were cooped up in the hotel room and I wanted to go out. We found this park, but I don’t like noise, it was noisy. Except by the tree. Dean told me it was a magic tree. It was so quiet because it can keep all the secrets. If I ever had a secret, I could go to the tree and tell it and all my worries would go away.”

“That sounds like a really special place. I’d like to see it sometime. Maybe in our next session, we could go there.”

“Ne-next ses-session. Dean, he said that I didn’t have to go, if I came today and talked to you.”

“Okay. You’re right. You’re absolutely right, maybe one day we could get a coffee and just hang out around there. Wouldn’t be a session if you didn’t want it to be.” You thought about it and nodded. 

“I’m sorry that I wasted your time.” You muttered.

“You did not waste my time. I learned about a really cool spot in the park.” He said and you laughed a little. “You did really well today and I know Dean would be very proud of you.” you nodded. 

You heard the door open a bit and saw Dean’s boots. You covered your ears and rested your head on your knees again. Sam told you he was going to talk to Dean. You nodded and he got up and brought Dean into his office, but Dean had his eye on you the whole time.

“She did great.”

“Really?” Dean asked skeptical.

“We got in my office and I asked her to talk, she did get nervous and went to the corner. After a few minutes she spoke. Told me about the park and the magic tree.” Dean laughed a little and nodded. “She thought the room and office was uncomfortable. I suggested that maybe next time we talk in the park.”

“So there will be a next time?”

“That’s up to her. Look, you have my number, call me whenever.” Sam patted Dean on the shoulder and Dean went over to you.

“Baby girl” Dean gripped your wrists tight enough, so you know you’re safe. He placed a small kiss to your forehead. “When you’re ready, we can go.” He said quietly. You nodded.


	2. Try again

You remember being ten and in the corner, hands over your ears while your father and brother fought. You sobbed and sobbed.

_“You’re scaring her!” Dean yelled at your father._

_Both boys looked at you when they heard you whine and rock back and forth. .John looked at you in shock, while Dean rushed to your side. He knelt in front of you and tightly gabbed around your wrists._

_“Y/n. Y/n, it’s okay. No more yelling We won’t yell anymore.” Dean whispered._

_“Y/n” John spoke and Dean felt you tense_

_“Just go” Dean said to John. He nodded and left._

You and Dean walked back into the motel room. You were quiet the whole car ride home. Embarrassed, scared that you let him down. You grabbed a book and sat down on the bed. You felt the bed dip and you looked up to see Dean.

“Did I let you down?” you asked quietly.

“No. No, baby girl, you didn’t let me down. Dr. Campbell said that you did a great job today.”

“I didn’t say anything to him.” You mumbled.

“But you got out of the waiting room, which is a really great start.”

“I talked about the tree and the park. Dr. Campbell said that he’d like to see it.”

“Would you like me to make you an appointment with him?” Dean asked and you moved closer to your brother.

“I-I-I don’t know. I mean, I-I. It’s my tree. It’s our tree.”

“I know, I know. But if you wanted to share our spot that would be okay with me.” He said placing a hand on your cheek.

You lunged into your brothers arms and started crying. He just held you and rocked you gently, calming you.  He picked you up and carried you like he used to do when you were younger. You clung to your brother.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you. You’re safe. You’re safe, I’m not going anywhere. Deep breaths. I’m proud of you. I’m so proud of you.” He soothed you.

A little while later Dean felt you relax in his arms. He looked over and saw your eyes shut and you looked at peace. He knew you had fallen asleep. He rubbed a hand on your back and kissed the side of your head before placing you down on your bed and tucking you in.

A few days later you found Dr. Campbell’s card and you called him. He was pleasantly surprised that it was you who called. You agreed to meet at the park. You told Dean and he smiled wide, happy that you took the first step.

When you got to your tree, you saw Dr. Campbell standing there with two coffees. Dean had to do some stuff in town, so he left you two alone.

“Y/n, it’s great to see you” he said handing you coffee.

“Thanks for meeting me Dr. Campbell” you said quietly.

“Do you remember what we talked about?” he said sweetly. “What I said you could call me.”

“Sam” you said looking at your coffee.

“That’s right.”

“Thank you for the coffee”

“Thank you for meeting me. I’m glad you called.”

“What I-I don’t talk?” you said quietly.

“That’s perfectly fine. It’s a nice day; we can just sit under the tree and have coffee”

You nodded and you both sat down. You sipped your coffee, looking out and Sam sipped his and looked over at you. You were looking down, waiting to say something, anything.

“So. What uh-what made you want to do this? The job” you finally asked, not looking up. Sam smiled.

“I liked helping people, I always have. That’s the simple, boring answer. It’s sort of in my family, the whole helping people thing.”

“You’re pretty young” you said and he laughed a bit.

“Thank you.”

“How long have you been doing this?”

“Four years.”

“Oh. Cool.” Once again you were silent for a moment and then you spoke up. “Any siblings?”

“No, I’m an only child.”

“Oh.”

“Dean, he seems like a good big brother.” Sam prompted.

“He’s the best. He practically raised me”

“Yeah?”

“Our mom-anyway, it’s been on the road with Dean and our dad.” After a moment Sam spoke.

“I really like this spot.”

“Good. Sorry about the other day.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that. You have nothing to be sorry for. I would like to know what happened?” he said sincerely.

“We’re not in a session” you snapped.

“You’re right. Sorry”

“I ha-I have to go”

“Wait, Y/n. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pressed. Please, don’t go.”

“I shouldn’t have called”

“Please” Sam looked at you with puppy dog eyes.

You hesitated and then sat down again. You looked at him and the back at your coffee. The rest of the time was spent silent, and then Dean came over. Sam nudged you and you looked up to see your brother.


End file.
